


Impossible Upgrade! The Robot From Hell!

by Ununnilium



Category: Kamen Rider Series, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deadly vow is revealed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Upgrade! The Robot From Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110202952290/ .

“WILY!” came the shout. A burst of energy ripped open the door, and a motorcycle blazed through the gap.

The rider screeched to a halt, leaping off and prowling through the empty lab. “Where are you… FACE ME!”

Suddenly, a giant screen lit up, and he was there– the half-werewolf cyborg leader of darkness, Representative Wily! “So, you’ve defeated the eight Shockmasters…” He smirked. “I want to see the face of the one who would challenge me!”

“You want to see it?” The rider took off his helmet, tossing it casually to the side. “Then look! This is the face of the men you’ve betrayed!!”

Wily startled back. “Rock… it can’t be!”

“You’re right– it isn’t Rock anymore!” He picked up the helmet, placed it back on his head. “For now and ever, I am… MEGA RIDER X!”


End file.
